


Clue-by-Four-ty Winks

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Sandy takes a liking to Jack (both physically and just liking his usually carefree attitude); and while he’s not about to force himself on Jack, he’s not above a little subterfuge. He starts giving Jack sex dreams, then slowly (this could be, like months or years or even decades) making them sex dreams about them together. He’s careful; he gives Jack other dreams, or sometimes no dreams, so Jack isn’t really aware of what’s up. Eventually, Sandy makes his move."Sandy thinks he couldn’t be any clearer about his intentions with the dreams he’s sending to Jack. Jack doesn’t get the message (but he does enjoy it).
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 43
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	Clue-by-Four-ty Winks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/15/2015.

It was time to tell Jack, Sandy decided. True, it had only been a couple months since he realized that he had fallen in love with him, and for most of his existence Sandy would have been content to wait a few years to see if his feelings lasted, but the recent battle with Pitch had sharply reminded him that he couldn’t guarantee that he would always be present and permanent. So. He didn’t want to spend time pining in uncertainty. It would be better to move on if Jack didn’t love him back, and it would be far better to share the joy of loving and being loved with Jack if he _did_ love him back.  
  
He had to be careful, though. Jack was getting a lot better at reading his symbols, especially with all the time they spent together, but they still encountered enough misunderstandings that Sandy knew he would have to try a different, clearer means of communication for this. When he told Jack he was in love with him, he wanted to know that he meant that he loved him as one grown being loved another, loved his laughter, his joyousness, his freedom, his imagination, his anger, his sadness, his compassion, everything about him—and that he desired him, too. He wanted Jack to know that he wanted to worship Jack’s body as thoroughly and creatively as a 40,000 year old governor of dreams knew how.  
  
Sandy looked thoughtfully at the twist of dreamsand in his hands. Should he say that specifically? Numbers like that tended to cause concern in younger spirits, especially if they were mentioned casually. He nodded to himself. Yes, he would leave that out. And he would start slowly. Jack could only sleep so long.  
  
With butterflies fluttering in his stomach and around his head, he put the finishing touches on the dream and sent it floating into the night on an unfailing route to Jack Frost.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack lay on his back in a frost-crunchy field, gazing up at the stars. It was so peaceful here, a good place to visit with Sandy. Maybe he’d go find him and invite him back here? But first…he yawned. He was surprisingly tired. So first, maybe he’d take a little nap. That usually made Sandy easier to find, anyway. The night was long enough and even if Jack slept longer than he planned, Sandy loved the sunrise.  
  


* * *

  
  
He’s embracing Sandy, and Sandy is warm in his arms. He smiles, and sighs, and he breathes Sandy’s scent, something like chamomile, something like lavender. Sandy rubs his hands against Jack’s back as they hug, and Jack can feel the heat of his hands through his sweatshirt. Oh, he had forgotten how _good_ it could feel to be warm.  
  
He holds Sandy closer, and Sandy nuzzles his cheek against Jack’s. And that seems kind of silly, doesn’t it, but it means that Sandy wants to be closer to him, too, and he likes that, he loves that. He laughs and moves one of his hands to cradle the back of Sandy’s head, gently working his fingers into his soft hair. Jack can’t remember why he’s so sure this is all right, that it’s not weird, even if it is pretty intimate for two friends. But he is sure, and he knows Sandy would tell him if something was wrong, that’s as certain as—  
  
The simile will never be completed. Sandy breathes warm against Jack’s neck, against the corner of his jaw, and then, ever so lightly, takes Jack’s earlobe between his teeth. It’s just a gentle nip, softened by Sandy’s lips. It’s just that, and in a rush, Jack’s sure he’s just as warm under Sandy’s hands as Sandy is under his.  
  
Sandy wants…him? Sandy wants him, even though he’s so new, even though he’s barely started being a Guardian, even though he was a lonely mess for most of his existence?  
  
Sandy kisses along his jaw, moving toward his mouth.  
  
Sandy wants him. Sweet, mischievous, powerful _Sandy_ wants _him_.  
  
Sandy’s kisses reach his mouth and Jack kisses back, desperate and sloppy and oh so earnest, like maybe he’ll never have the chance to kiss Sandy again, and that might as well be true, he’s not quite sure how they got here and so he doesn’t know how to get back again.  
  
Sandy breaks the kiss and looks into Jack’s eyes. He brushes back his hair, he cups his cheek, he presses one finger to his lips as he smiles. _Shh._  
  
Jack lets Sandy kiss him this time, lets himself relax and let—oh!—let a master work on him. Jack has never been kissed like this before—Sandy seems to love kissing just for itself, not as a prelude to anything in particular, and Jack can hardly believe how Sandy’s making him feel, just from the meeting of their mouths.  
  
Jack can only hope this isn’t all that Sandy wants, because soon enough he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life. What—what does Sandy want to do, what will Sandy let him do? Jack’s going to come quick, whatever it is. He’d be happy just rutting against Sandy right now, feeling his plump form against his, getting a good squeeze of his bottom which probably looks ridiculously like a peach—the thought makes him laugh into Sandy’s kiss. Sandy reluctantly backs up and looks at Jack with a question mark over his head.  
  
Jack would cover his hands with his face while he explains, he feels so ridiculous, so teenage—his embarrassment hasn’t discouraged his erection in the slightest—but he doesn’t want to miss anything Sandy has to say. And what Sandy has to say is good, as far as Jack can tell. He smiles widely and scrunches his nose, then gives Jack a wink as he scoots downward.  
  
Jack has no hope of deciphering the symbols that follow as Sandy grinds against his cock. Oh, he needs to get out of these pants, he needs to ask Sandy what he should do, he needs—Sandy settles between Jack’s legs, undoes his belt and opens his pants with great efficiency, and Jack whimpers in relief as his cock stands free. Sandy pats his thigh sympathetically, and Jack looks down just in time to see Sandy licking his lips. He swallows nervously even as his cock throbs and precome beads at his slit. Sandy meets his eyes for another crinkle-nosed smile before bending down and eagerly taking Jack’s cock into his mouth.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack woke up disoriented and breathing heavily. He pressed his hands to his face and it was hot, what—he looked down to his groin, shook his head, and groaned. So. He’d had a one hundred percent physical wet dream about one of his friends. Who he was supposed to meet tonight. He felt himself blush again. How was he supposed to face Sandy after _that_? The dream had been one of the most vivid he’d ever had, and he wasn’t going to easily forget the image of Sandy enthusiastically sucking him off. Especially since he didn’t want to forget it. Especially because it was really unlikely to happen outside of a dream.  
  
But then, if he didn’t meet up with Sandy tonight, Sandy might ask why, and Jack knew he was really bad at lying. “What’s a little silent mortification between friends, right?” he asked himself. “Or a little unresolvable sexual tension,” he muttered, as he went off to look for someplace to get cleaned up.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sandy had to admit to himself that he was a little disappointed with how things had transpired once Jack had landed on his cloud. Jack had greeted him so happily, but then he had been so careful to avoid touching him as they traveled. And Sandy hadn’t been able to get a definite rejection from him, either! When he had assured Jack that he could tell him anything that was troubling him, Jack had only gone bright red and said that nothing was the matter.  
  
Maybe his dream hadn’t arrived correctly! Maybe Jack hadn’t remembered it clearly once he awoke! Sandy had been somewhat distracted while making the dream. If his memories or the dream weren’t clear, it was no wonder that Jack was keeping his distance. Ambiguous meanings were dangerous things.  
  
He would just have to try again, with an even more explicit dream.  
  
He smiled warmly at Jack, and Jack smiled nervously back, rolling onto his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Oh, Sandy! I love how he almost, but not quite, gets how other beings think and feel, and thus his dream-plan just misses the mark. You’ll get there eventually, Sandy! Keep trying!
> 
> kazechama said: This is too great for words. I love Jack being awkward and unsure and Sandy thinking he has to be more specific XD


End file.
